Black clover Rescue
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: After being sent on a mission, Asta and Noellle enter a trap that was set and results with Noelle being kidnapped. Asta goes to rescue her and realises his new feelings for his fellow magic knight. (Asta, Noelle). More ships will be added later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Black clover Rescue

Part 1: The mission starts

In the headquarters of the black bulls the members were currently relaxing with, no missions available for them. One of the members Asta who is doing push ups with the bird nuru on his head.

"100, 101" he said doing each push up. It had been a year since Asta had joined the black Bulls. But he wasn't the only one who has been part of the squad for a year. The other member was currently sitting on a couch near where Asta was doing hi push ups. This member of the magic Knights squad was Noelle, a member of the royal family who was treated differently because of not being able to control her magic. But the members of the quad didn't care and it was thanks to Asta that she was able to learn to control her magic. But there was more to it.

After joining the squad and working with him, she had developed feelings for Asta. But she wasn't able to act on those feeling and it didn't help her that he kept saying one day to marry the nun of from the church he was raised at. But now that she thought about it he hadn't brought it up recently, in fact he hadn't said since they visited the church last month.

"You're staring" said a teasing voice. Noelle looked embarrassed as Vanessa, a fellow member of the black black Bulls who was currently drinking.

"I'm not staring" she said embarrassed, but didn't stop blushing

Vanessa laughed at the young girl who was clearly in love, "Listen just go talk to him, you never know a persons feelings could change" she said.

Noelle then looked at her hands sadly, "I can't, you know how he's like" she said.

Vanessa looked behind Noelle, "Well here comes an opportunity, how's it going Asta" she said waving her right hand.

Noelle looked up surprised and looked behind her to see the reason for the two of them talking, "Hey how's it going, you doing alright Noelle" he asked looking at Noelle.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, what is it you want" she said pushing a piece of her hair behind her trying to act like she didn't care.

"Um okay, listen I was wondering if" but he was interrupted when a fire ball exploded near them. The three of them looked to see Luck in the air, Magna had his fire bad out.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, GO AWAY" Magna yelled hitting a fireball towards Lick who had his lighting boots on and was in the air.

"You never going to hit me like that" said Luck moving in the air and avoiding the fireball.

From the two of them fighting they didn't notice their Captain walking into the room. He sighed and then smashed the wall next to him, "WILL HOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF, IM TIRED OF HAVING THIS PLACE FIXED UP" he yelled getting everyone's attention.

"He's yelling at them, when he's doing most of the damage" thought Asta and Noellle.

"Good morning captain Yami sir" said Magna.

"Listen I know we're having a day off, but this is urgent" he said looking at Asta and Noelle, "I need you two to come with me, a village outside a mountain was waiting for some food to be delivered, but it never got there" he said.

"Do you know why it might not have gotten there" asked Noelle?

"The man who contacted me said when people go into the mountain their sometimes attacked" said Yami, "You two are coming with me to see what happenned" he said still looking at Asta and Noelle.

"Yes sir" said Asta.

The three of them walked outside headquarters where Finral made a portal for them. There there'd of them wale,d through the portal where they were at the bottom of the mountain and in front of them was a path that went up it.

"I've never been up the mountain, but I've been to the village a few times, there's sown nice restaurants there" Finral said poking his head into the portal.

"Will probably be a while, so will find our own way back" said Yami.

Finral nodded, went back through the portal and it vanished.

"Okay you two lets get" said Yami but he was interrupted when someone spoke behind him.

"Yami is that you" said a a female voice, she slid end surprised to see them.

Asta and Noelle were the only ones who turned around to see the captain of the blue rose Knights, Charlotte.

"Oh hey Charlotte" said Yami not looking back and acting as if he wasn't surprised that she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Trap**

Standing at the bottom of the mountain were 3 members of the black Bulls, including the captain and now appearing was the captain of the blue rose Knights Charlotte.

"Good day captain" said Asta and Noelle saluting.

"So what are you doing here" said Yami turning around.

"Some of my team were hanging around the village, an hour ago I overheard two men talking about what if the bandits in the mountain attacked them" said Charlotte.

"Well I guess you could come with us, we heard at headquarters that someone was suppose to be delivering to the village but never arrived" said Yami turning around.

"Oh I guess that's alright" she said her face looking a little red. The only one who noticed her face going a little red was Asta.

The group started walking up the mountain and the higher they went it began to snow heavier.

"Are you not feeling cold" said Chalrlotte talking to Yami who was wearing his usual white vest under his black bull Rhobe.

"Nuh I'm good, hey Asta you good back there" asked Yami looking bending him where Asta and Noelle were walking behind him and Charlotte.

"Yes sir" said Asta.

"Okay if you say so" said Charlotte looking ahead of them.

"Hey Noelle" Asta asked her?

"Yes" said Noelle looking at him.

"Earlier before we started heading up here I saw the the captain of the blue rose Knights face go a little red , you know what that might mean" Asta asked her which caused her to look surprised.

"Are you sure" she asked him and he just nodded. She then leaned closed to him and he seemed surprised of how close she was to him, "It means she might have a crush on captain Yami" she whispered.

"What" he almost shouted which got Charlottes attention.

"Is everything alright you two" she asked the two of them?

"Yes everything's fine" they answered trying act like they weren't talking.

As they continued walking Noelle suddenly rembered something that happenned at headquarters before they left, "Hey Asta" she asked him and he turned his head a curious look on his face, "Right before we left you were about to tell me something, what was it" she asked him.

Asta blushed a little "Well I was about to say, wait what is that" he suddenly changed the subject when they saw something ahead of them.

It was a carridge missing a wheel, empty boxes were scattered on the snowy ground and near the front was something that looked like a person in a cloak.

"Hey are you alright" said Noelle starting to walk towards the carridge.

"Hey Noelle wait" said Yami but before he could move a another step a light appeared on his feet and ice spikes started forming from the carridge towards them. But before they could reach Yami, Charlotte opened her grimaoire and vines appeared shattering the spikes.

"Thanks" said Yami as his grimaoire opened in the air and he pulled out his sword.

"No problem" said Chalrotte smiling at him and he actually smiled back at her which caused her to blush.

As Noelle got closer to carridge a light appeared behind her, when she looked back and saw a snow tornado appeared. Before it cooul reach her it was cut in half by Asta with his big anti magic sword.

"Go check on the person in the cloak" said Asta holding the sword.

"Right thanks" she said nodding to him and continued towards the carridge.

"EVERYONE IT'S A TRAP" said Yami, Asta looked up to see men in dark cloaks coming down the mountain.

Asta, Yami and Charlottel started battling the men as they came down the mountain. Noelle finally reached the cloak, but when she moved the cloak she noticed a symbol on the ground that started to shine after she moved the cloak.

"ASTA" shouted Noelle. But as Asta turned around to see a small explosion that sent Noelle flying into the air.

"NOELLE" shouted Asta as he was about to walk over where she landed, but was stopped by one of the men in the dark cloak.

"Where do you think your going" he said laughing.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY" Asta shouted with a complete look of anger on his face hitting the man with his sword which knocked the man out.

Asta then saw five men in dark cloaks in front of where Noelle was on the ground.

"Well what do we have here" said one of them picking up Noelle and putting her over his shoulder, "Will take this one and decide what to do later" he said turning around.

"GIVE HER BACK" said Asta as he was about to approach the man. Luckily when he saw the man pick up Noelle he saw that she was only uncaouncous.

"Do something about them" said the man who had Noelle. The man closest to him nodded and opened his grimaoire and sent a white ball of energy at Asta that sent him to the mountains side and snow fell on top of him.

"Asta" said Yami after he cut down the man he was fighting and saw what happened to Asta. The same man sent another white ball of energy above Charlotte. Rubble started to fall towards her. "Look out" said Yami running to her and grabbing onto her as the rubble fell around them.

The men in cloaks then started walking away.

An hour later Charlotte opened her eyes to see Yami above her and she blushed when she felt his arms around her. "Good to see your awake" said Yami, he sounded in pain from holding up the rocks.

"Are you okay" she said concerned.

"Yeah, if you could use her magic to lift the rocks that would be great" said Yami.

Charlottes grimaoire opened and vines came out of the ground and lifted the rubble.

"Asta where are you" said Yami looking around and then he noticed a small snow pile beginning to shake. After a second Asta cut himself out of the snow with his big sword.

"Are you alright" Chalotte asked him?

He didn't answer her, he just looked around with an annoyed look on his face and then slammed his sword into the ground angrily and started pounding his fists into the ground, "DAMNIT, DAMNIT" he screamed as he continued to pound his fists into the ground. He then stopped, "They took her, they took her and I wasn't fast enough to save her" he said annoyed by himself.

Yami then walked over to Asta and picked him upmby the front of his black bull rhobe, "What do you think your doing, you think all this complaining is going to save her" He asked him annoyed?

Asta seemed to realised what captain Yami meant, "I understand, forgive me captain" he said.

Yami put him back to down, "It's alright, we all have our moments, but you never forget the mission" he said.

"Well it should be easy for us to find them, looks like the snow didn't completely cover their tracks" said Chalrotte pointing to ahead of them to see footprints going past the path ahead of them.

"Captain, I would like to lead the way" asked Asta seriously?

"Go ahead" said Yami.

Asta started walking forward after his big anti magic sword went back into his grimaoire. Yami and Charlotte were walking behind him.

"Yami if I may ask, Asta and Noelle what is their relationship" Charlotte asked Yami?

"I've sent them on plenty of missions together, Noelle would always check in Asta after he came back up severely injured from a mission and after seeing him act this way I think he cares about her then more then a friend" said Yami answering him.

Asta didn't here the two captains talk, he was thinking back to last month when he, Magna and Noelle were visiting his home village after completing a mission.

 _Flashback:_

The three members of the black Bulls were sitting at the kitchen in the church with the kids who lived there, the priest and sister Lily.

"Next thing you know this guy comes out of nowhere and hits the boar in the head with his sword" said Magna explaining their mission outside the village.

"Uh it was nothing" said Asta rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you could have gotten yourself hert" said Noelle annoyed at Asta.

"Well it's a good thing I had you looking out for me" said Asta smiling at her.

Noelle blushed and looked away, "Well someone has to" said Noelle.

"Don't worry about it, Astas a man he can handle it" said Magna.

The only person in the room who noticed Noelle blush was sister Lily. "I wonder how close she is to Asta" she thought smiling.

Later when Asta was outside practicing dual wielding with his swords, "Good evening Asta" said Sister Lily.

Asta smiled, "Sister Lily did you come out this late to talk to me" he said.

"Why yes, but don't go assuming what I'm talking about" she said talking about their past conversation before he joined the black Bulls.

"Uh" said Asta looking depressed.

"I want to ask about the girl you work with Noelle, how do you feel about her" said Sister Lily smiling.

"Hmm, you mean Noelle" said asked Asta and she nodded, "She's a great friend, great help and her magics amazing" she said.

"Did you notice when she looked away when you thanked her earlier" sister Lily asked?

"Yeah, she always does that when I say something good about her and talking about when she would visit me when I would sleep for a long time after a mission" he said answering her.

"Would there be times when you would be concerned about her" She asked?

Asta then saw in his mind to when he saw her being injured by the magic knight from the diamond kingdom when they went into their first dungeon.

"Asta are you alright" sister Lily asked concerned? Asta stopped thinking about it when he hears sister lily speak, he also noticed he had his fists clenched and they were shaking.

"Yeah, I just rembered a time when I was concerned about her and saw her get hert" he said, "I care about what happens to her" he said looking down.

"Well it seems you might be in love with her" said sister Lily smiling and caused Asta to blush.

"Wait what" said Asta, "You could be right, but there's also the fact that she's royalty" he said feeling a bit sad.

He then felt two hands on his shoulder and he looked to see sit Lily looking at him seriously, "Asta you should know it doesn't matter where you both from, if two people love each other then they deserve to be together" she said then hugging him.

"Do you think she loves me" asked Asta surprised by the last few words she said.

"Yes" she said looking at him, "Make sure to tell her alright" she then stood up and walked to the front door, "Goodnight Asta" she said walking inside.

A few minutes later Asta walked into one of the extra rooms that were built thanks to him and Yuno sending some of their money to the church. He noticed Magna and Noelle were already sleeping. He saw Noelle shivering a little so he lifted her blanket over her a little, she smiled in her sleep. Asta lyed down on the ground near her and smiled.

 _Flashback end:_

"Don't worry Noelle, once I find you, I'm going to tell you how I feel" Asta thought as he went to go rescue Noelle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: A rescue and confessions**

Noellle could see nothing but darkness. But when she opened her eyes she could see that she was in some kind of tent. She felt her hands tied behind her back and could see her grimaoire on a table.

Then the entrance to the tent opened showing a man in a cloak, "Oh I see your awake" he said.

"Where am I, where are others" asked Noelle angry at the man.

"You mean the two magic knight captains and that boy with no magic" said the man and Noelle looked surprised, "Yes we know, the minute we showed up we could sense no magic inside his body" the man said laughing.

"Shut up, when he finds me your going to pay" said Noelle annoyed for the man laughing about Asta.

"Shut up" said the man slashing a sword at Noelle black Bulls rhobe which caused it to fall down. Noelle noticed that the middle of her clothes we're torn up aswell, the same way it was when she and Asta left their first dungeon.

"Probably from that explosion" Noelle thought looking at the tare.

"Sir we found something out" said another man in a cloak talking to man holding the sword.

"What is it" the man said.

"We found out she's a member of a royal family, but it seems the rest of the family doesn't seem to care about her" said the man.

"Alright, luckily I think I know a place where we can send her and make some money" said the man holding the sword and looking at Noelle who looked sad.

"Asta please, help me" she whispered to herself trying not to cry.

Not far away Asta, Yami and Charlotte had reached a cave that they found from following the foot prints.

"This might be it" said Yami.

They started walking through the cave, when Asta raised his hand to stop them, "What is it" asked Charlotte.

"Someone's coming" said Asta. The three of them leaned against the wall where they could see a light coming from ahead of the cave. It was then revealed to be one of the men from earlier with a lantern. Asta ran up to the man pushing him to the ground, the mans hood fell down and showed that he was afraid.

"Who are you" said the man.

"The girl with silver hair, where is she" said Asta with absolute anger in his voice. The man then started shaking, there was a shadow from the light of the lantern that fell down, the shadow was a dark being that was behind Asta.

"The leaders tent, please that's all I know" said the man shaking from fear.

Asta ignoring the others started running further into the caves.

"Asta you should" said Charlotte, but then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Yami.

"It would be a bad idea to stop him, he needs to do this and we have him to deal with him" said Yami looking down at the man who was still shaking.

Asta ran down the cave and reached a wide open area with tents all around and some fires were lit. Asta opened his grimaoire, taking out his big anti magic sword and started running towards the tents as the people started noticing him.

"It's that kid from earlier" said one man, "How is he still alive" said another man who was actually the one who blasted him earlier.

Asta started striking down each bandit. But when he noticed about five of them approaching him, he looked at them as his grimaoire opened again, but this time on a different page and Asta ran towards the group of bandits using his other hand to take out his other anti magic sword and cutting them all down in one slash.

"NOELLE, WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Asta?

Back in the leaders tent, "No it's that kid from earlier from earlier, how is he still alive" said the leader angrily.

Noelle looked up instantly hearing Astas voice, "ASTA, IM HERE" yelled Noelle.

The second Asta heard Noelles voice, he looked towards the directions it came from and ran towards while cutting down each bandit that got in his way and when he reached the leaders tent. He saw the man who had carried Noelle away.

"You" said Asta angrily at the man.

"Tell me kid, what can a kid with no magic hope to do" said the man opening his grimaoire and pointing his sword at Asta, "Flaming sword" he said. The sword was now completely in flames and the man held it as he was about to attack.

"I'll tell you who Iam" said Asta having his two anti magic swords ready and ran towards the man who started charging at him. "I'm the one" said Asta getting ready to use his small anti magic sword, "WHOS GOING TO BE THE WIZARD KING" using the sword cutting the mans flaming sword in half. The man looked shocked and afraid.

"How is it someone like him, has this kind of power" he asked in fear before Asta hit him with the big anti magic sword that sent him flying into the cave wall.

Asta then ran into the tent seeing Noelle tied up on the ground, "Noelle" said Asta.

Noelle looked surprised as she looked up to see Asta, "Asta" she said as she smiled and tears of joy started to come out of her eyes.

Asta used his small anti magic sword to cut out the ropes that tied Noelles hand. Once Noelle had her hands she instantly wrapped Asta in a hug as she cried into his shoulder, Asta felt surprised but hugged her back.

"You rescued me" said Noelle smiling.

"I had to" said Asta, "I never give up, you should know that about me by now" he said.

The two of them looked each other in the eye, "I have to tell him now" Noelle thought, "Asta you have to know, I" but she was interrupted when someone spoke form the tent entrance, "Sorry to interrupt, but everything's taken care of" the person said.

The two of them looked to see it was Yami, "You alright Noelle" he asked?

"Yes but my rhobe" said Noelle looking at her damaged black bull rhobe on the ground.

"No need to worry, once we get home Vanessa can fix it" said Yami.

Asta and Noelle got up from the ground. Asta then noticed something on the table, Noelles grimaoire and so he walked over to table picking it up. "Here I think this belongs to you" said Asta handing the grimaoire to Noelle.

"Thank you" said Noelle reaching for it, but when she grabbed it she saw that Asta was looking away and his face was red. Then she blushed looking down remembering the tare in her clothes that was showing some of her chest, she put her arms over the area and then felt something being wrapped around her.

It was Asta who was putting his own black clover rhobe on her, "This should help you cover up" he said.

"Thank you, Asta" she said smiling at him and putting her grimaoire in its holder.

The three of them walked outside to see the knocked out bandits tied up by Charlottes magic.

"I'm glad to see you are alright" said Charlotre smiling at Noelle.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me" said Noelle.

"No need to thank us, thank him" said Yami pointing at Asta, "I'll tell you this, with all your work here, I might be making you my 2nd in command" he said.

Asta smiled, thinking that it could be one more step to becoming to the wizard King, "Thank you captain Yami" said Asta.

The four of them left the cave. When they were walking down the mountain Noelle held Astas hand and stood closer to him. The two of them smiled at each other.

When they reached the village, Yami contacted the capital and told them the location of where the bandits were. One of the blue rose Knights actually helped repair the damage to Noelle clothes and her black Bulls rhobe.

The blue rose Knights, their captain, Yami, Asta and Noelle were now staying at an inn before returning to their bases.

"We will be going to get our room keys now" said Charlotte to the other blue rose Knights.

"Wait captain there's something you should know" one of them said.

"Hey we need some rooms" said Yami walking up to the owner of the inn.

"Actually were almost full and only have two rooms available, so some of you will need to share" said the owner.

"What" said Noelle and Charlotte blushing.

"Captan, I would gladly give up my room for you" said one of the blue rose Knights saluting.

"No need" said Yami placing a hand on Charlottes shoulder, "It's normal for two magic knight captains to share a room" he said like it was normal.

"I guess that's alright" said Charlotte who's face was a more red from feeling Yamis hand on her shoulder.

"How about you two, that alright" said Yami looking at Asta and Noelle.

"Uh no sir" said both Asta and Noelle.

In the room where Yami and Chalrotte were staying in.

Charlotte removed her helmet and placed in on the table that was next to the one bed.

"Looks like there's only one bed" said Yami.

"It would appear so" said Chalottle thinking about what it would mean.

"Listen, when I saved you from that rubble and grabbed onto you" said Yami.

"It's alright, you saved me and thank you" said Charlotte smiling at him.

Yami sighed, "Listen, I was wondering if you want to go out sometime" Yami asked?

Charlotte was now fully blushing, "Are you asking me out on date" she asked completely surprised.

"Yeah, I won't lie, Ive actually wanted to ask you for a while, I started liking you around the time you became a magic knight and I'm impressed by your magic" said Yami rubbing the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

Chalotte walked over to him, "Is it okay if I say I'm in love with you" she said.

Yami looked surprised before wrapping an arm around her and kissing her. Charlotte blushed and then kissed back.

The two of them smiled at each other after kissing, "That answer your question" he asked?

"Yes it does" she said before kissing him again.

In Asta and Noelles room. Noelle sat down on the only bed that was in the room, "Well I've seen nicer" she said talking about the room.

"Yeah" said Asta as he was thinking of something.

"Hey are you alright" said Noelle standing up and walking over to him.

"Yeah, listen I've got something to say" he said holding her two hands.

"Yes, what is it" she asked blushing?

"A while back I found out something, I'm in love with you" Asta said. Noelle looked surprised.

"I know I have no magic and that I'm a commoner" said Asta looking down, "But I care about you" he said, "I love you Noelle" he confessed looking at her.

Noelle both both of her hands on each side of his face and kissed him on the lips. Asta instantly felt surprised, but he then kissed back wrapping his arms around her. Noelle then looked Asta in the eyes, crying tears of joy, "I don't care what you are, I fell in love with you for seeing what you've done and the kind of person you are" she said, "I love you Asta" she said.

Asta put his hands on her face, wiping her tears away, "I love you too" he said smiling. The two of them kissed again.

The two of them were now in bed close to each other.

"Good night Asta" said Noelle closing her eyes and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Asta smiled looking at the person he loves, he put an arm around her, "Goodnight Noelle" he said before he fell asleep aswell with a smile still on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: New living arrangement**

Noelle woke up with her head resting on something she found comfortable. Opening her eyes she noticed that her head was resting on Astas chest. She blushed feeling one of his arms around her. But she smiled looking up at his face and remembering the previous night. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and his eyes opened to see Noelle smiling at him.

"Morning" said Asta.

"Good morning, you sleep well" said Noelle.

Asta nodded, "How are you feeling from yesterday" he asked?

"Better thanks to you" she said putting her head back on his chest and he started moving his hand through her hair.

"I'll always protect you Noelle" said Asta kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled sitting up, "Don't forget, you have to become the wizard King aswell".

"Who saids I can't do both, in fact I think there's a way to make sure of it" said Asta smiling.

Noelle looked confused, "What do you mean" she asked? Asta just responded by kissing her.

"I'll tell you one day" he said smiling at her after their kiss.

There was then a knocking at the door, "Hey you two, time to get up" came the voice of Yami from the other side of the door.

The two of them got out of the bed and went to the entrance of the inn where Yami was sitting in one of the chairs. The two of them sat in the chairs in front of him.

"You two sleep well" said Yami smiling at them.

"Uh yes sir" said Noelle blushing.

Asta held her hand and she smiled at him.

"Well good morning you two" said Charlotte waking over to where they were sitting. Then surprising Asta and Noelle she went to sit down in Yamis lap. She was also not wearing her helmet and letting her hair down, "I brought you some food" she said giving Yami a plate of food.

"Hey thanks" said Yami giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Which caused Asta and Noelle to look evan more surprised.

Charlotte then looked to where Asta and Noelle were sitting, "Well is there something you two wish to share" she said pointing to their joined hands.

Asta and Noelle just smiled at each other, "Well I guess you can say we're together now" said Noelle smiling and feeling happy.

"Hey that's get great, I guess two couples were made last night" said Yami.

"Wait you mean, you two" said Asta pointing at Yami and Charlotte.

"That's right kid" said Yami smiling, "Having someone by your side will help you pass your limits" he said.

"Thank you sir" said Asta.

"But I better not hear you two making to much noise at night" said Yami laughing, while Asta and Noelles face almost went completely red.

"Now Yami, they just got together" said Charlotte.

About an hour later on one side was Charlotte and the rest of the blue rose Knights, the other was Yami, Asta and Noelle.

"I'm sure will see each other again soon" said Charlotte.

Yami smiled, quickly he wrapped an arm around Charlotte and kissed her. Chalotte felt surprised, but kissed back and the rest of the blue rose Knights just stood in shock seeing their captain kissing the captain of the black bulls.

"You can count on it" said Yami after they stopped kissing. Charlotte smiled and the blue rose Knights left while the black Bulls went back to the entrance to the mountain.

A minute after they got there a portal opened, Finral walked out of it, "Someone call for a lift" he said smiling.

"Took you long enough" said Yami walking through the portal.

"Hey" said Asta and Noelle waving at him and walking through the portal.

Finral sighed and walked back through the portal with the others to the headquarters of the black Bulls.

Asta and Noelle reached the door first. Asta saw when he opened the door, one of Magnas fireballs and he quickly took out his big anti magic word sending back towards where it came from. The fire ball hit the wall not to far away from Magnas head.

"Watch where your throwing those things" said Asta pointing his sword at Magna.

"Hey Asta, welcome back" said Magna ignoring that he was almost hit by his own magic again by the same person.

"WERE NOT BACK FIVE MINUTES AND YOUR CAUSING TROUBLE" said Yami hitting one of the walls.

"Sorry captain that was my fault" said Luck laughing.

"You gonna stop bothering me now" said Magna annoyed.

"Hey Asta, how was the mission" said Luck Ignoring Magna.

"Huh, yeah welcome back you two" said Magna to Asta and Noelle.

Noelle smiled holding Astas, "It actually went well" she said and Asta smiled at her.

Magna looked at the two of them, "Wait are you two" he said realising something.

"Listen we just got back, Asta, Noelle you can have the day off Tommorrow" said Yami.

"Thank you captain" said Asta.

Noelle noticed Vanessa on one of the couches waving at her, "I'm gonna go talk to Vanessa, I'll talk to you later" said Noelle giving Asta a kiss on the cheek, which caused Luck and Magna to chear.

"You the man Asta, you got yourself a girlfriend" said Magna giving a slight a slap on the back and Asta just smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Noelle sat down next to Vanessa, "So you finally told him" said Vanessaa.

"He actually told me first" said Noelle smiling.

Vanessa looked surprised, "Really now, what exactly happenned" she said.

Noelle then told what had happened during the mission. Vanessa looked shocked, "Whoa are you alright" said Vanessa after Noelle finished the story.

"Yes I'm fine now" said Noelle, "So why were Luck and Magna fighting when we got back" she asked?

"I don't know, Hey Magna" said Vanessa. Magna was just about to walk past them, "Why were you an Luck fighting, what he say to you" she asked?

Magna looked away from them and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh nothing important" he said.

"I wonder what that's about, so where are you and Asta going on your first date" said Vanessa smiling.

"We haven't talked about it yet" said Noelle.

Later on Asta was walking around headquarters trying to find his room, "I'm pretty sure it was on this floor before I left" he thought.

"Asta" said Noelle walking over to him.

"Hey, something wrong" he asked?

"There's something you need to see" she said grabbing his right hand and leading him up to another floor of headquarters.

On the floor were two rooms it the left side and to the right was what looked like a path to the bath house.

"When we're these here" said Asta.

"I know, I was looking for my room earlier when I couldn't find it, I started heading up here and found this" said Noelle.

Asta then noticed a sign in front of one of the doors, it had the first few letters of his name. He walked up to the door and noticed more writing on it, "Uh, you may want to see this" he said.

Noelle walked over to him and looked surprised to see what was written on the door, "Asta and Noelle".

"Should we go see what's inside" said Asta.

"I guess" said Noele.

The two of them walked in the room to see a bed big enough for the two of them and the rest of their stuff was there.

"All of our things are here" said Noelle looking at her clothes that were in one of the wardrobes.

"Could this place detect we are a couple" said Asta.

Noelle then looked surprised thinking of something, "Wait let's check something out" she said grabbing his hand again. Heading towards the path of the bath house.

"Wait Noelle, what about" said Asta when they reached the path, but no trap magic went off.

"Oh my" said Noelle blushing, "It's a bath house for both men and women" she said.

"This could be a floor only for couples" said Asta.

The two of them went back to their room, Noelle sat down on the bed, "Hey are you okay with this, I know we just got together" said Asta.

Noelle smiled walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's okay, I love you and it nots like we haven't shared a bed before" she said kissing him.

Asta smiled putting his arms around her, "Hey what are you doing tommorrow" he asked?

"Well we have no missions, what do you have in mind" she said smiling.

"I was thinking we could head to the capital and go on a date" said Asta.

Noelle smiled, "I would love that" said hugging him.

"Then it's a date" said Asta feeling excited for tommorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: The date**

Asta woke up feeling someone tapping his head, he thought it was Neru, but then he remembered Neru would be ourtside during the night. Opening his eyes he sat up blushing, looking at Noelle who stood in front of him in only a towel.

"About time you got up" said Noelle annoyed.

"Uh what's going on" asked Asta trying not to stare.

Noelle blushed, "I wanted to go take a bath this morning, but before I walked in I thought some trap magic would go off if we didn't go in together" she said.

"Oh alright" said Asta calmly. Getting out of bed, removing his clothes and grabbing a towel, "Let's go" he said putting on the towel to see Noelles face almost completely red.

"Right" she said. Asta held her hand as the two of them walked to the bath house of the floor they were on.

"I'll turn around if you want" said Asta as Noelle got close to the water.

Noelle smiled from his kindness, "It's alright" she said letting her towel drop to ground and got into the bath. Asta did the same and got in the bath.

Noelle sat close to him and learned her head on his shoulder. Asta blushed from how close she was, the water covered most of her body, but he could still see some of the top of her body and she also had her hair down.

"This is actually nice" said Noelle.

"Yeah it is" said Asta smiling, to see the woman he loved feeling happy.

"So where are we going to go on our date" asked Noelle?

"Somewhere in the capital, Finral can probably give me some suggestions" said Asta.

The two of them stopped talking and eventually got to washing. Noelle offered to wash Astas back for him. When she was washing his back, she was still surprised of the great shape he was, "Not surprising since he's able to lift those swords" she thought.

"Hey everything alright" asked Asta, he noticed she was looking a his back.

"Uh yes" she answered blushing.

When the two of them got out of the bath, they retreated to their room to dry off and get dressed. They decided to wear what they usually would. The two of them went down to the main hall to see Yami sitting in his chair reading.

"Good morning captain" said Asta.

"Hey, where are you two off this morning" Yami asked?

"To the capital sir" answered Noelle.

"I think Finral might be outside still, why don't you" but before he could finish speaking a messenger bird flew in through a magic portal and dropped a letter to Yami.

"I wonder who this coule be" said Yami opening the letter, Asta and Noelle looked as Yami read the letter and as he read his expression turned to being surprised.

He put the letter in his pocket and kicked the front door opening, "I NEED A TELEPORTATION" he yelled. Finral was outside with his grimaoire open and stood there.

"But captain I was about to go to the captain and try to get a date" he said complaining.

"Well it's your lucky day, that's where I'm heading, hey Asta, Noelle you want a lift to" he asked the two of them as they walked outside headquarters.

"Yeah If that's alright" said Asta.

Finral smiled seeing the two of them, "You taking your girl on a date Asta" he said.

"Yeah, would you know a place we can go" said Asta.

"Yeah there's this place, not far from the magic Knight headquarters that servers some really good food" he answered.

Finral opened a portal and the four of them walled through it. They ended up outside the magic Knights headquarters in the capital.

"May I go now captain" Finral asked?

"Yeah sure, but be back in a few hours" said Yami. Finral then started running into the city after Yami spoke.

"Yami" said a female voice.

Yami, Asta and Noelle looked to see it was Charlotte who spoked to them. Her look still remained the same since they last saw them, she was longer wearing her helmet and left her hair down.

"Hey I got your letter, are you sure about it" Yami asked seriously?

"Yes, let's just say word of us being together spread very fast when I got back to headquarters" said Charlotte.

"Are they not happy" asked Noelle?

"The Knights that were with me had no problem with it, but let's just say a certain someone wasn't happy and didn't think Yami was worthy to date me" she said meaning Sol who looked up to her.

"Well if your certain, let's go arrange it, Asta if you and Noelle want a lift home be back here in five hours" said Yami as he and Charlotte walked to the entrance of headquarters.

Asta and Noelle walked thorough the city and eventually reached the restaurant. But when they went inside they noticed most of the people there were couples.

The two of them got a table to themselves.

"Another couple" said the waitress walking over to the table.

"Uh yes" said Noelle blushing.

"We're just her for something to eat" said Asta.

"Well we're glad you chose here" but the woman noticed the black Bulls Rhodes and Noelles hair, "Wait your magic Knights and your from the royal family" she said.

"Yes, I'm Noelle and this is Asta" said Noelle.

The two of them told the waitress what food they wanted and she walked to the back of the restaurant.

Noelle then thought of something, "Asta, if you don't mind me asking when did you fall in love with me" she asked?

Asta seemed surprised by her question, but then thought about it, "When I think about it, I think since we first met" he answered smiling.

"What" she said surprised.

Asta reached over and held her hand, "I care about you a lot, I don't want to see you in pain, I just needed help realising that what I was feeling was love".

Noelle smiled, "Well it goes the same for me, after I seen how amazing you are" she said.

After the two of them had their food and enjoyed talking to each other. Noelle smiled as Asta talked about his life growing up at the church.

The two of them walked out of the restaurant holding hands, then someone spoke, "Hello Asta" the person said.

Asta and Noelle looked to see it was Yuno who spoke and Mimosa was with him.

"Hey Yuno" said Asta smiling.

"We just got back from a mission, it's good to see you two again" said Mimosa smiling, but that look what went away when she saw that Asta was holding Noelles hand.

"Uh what's going on here" asked Mimosa?

"Uh we should probably talk" said Noelle and she grabbed Mimosas hand and walked into an alleyway between the restaurant and another building.

Asta smiled happily and Yuno knew that look from when he was able to use his new magic first before he did, "What" said Yuno calmly.

"I got a girlfriend before you did" he said still smiling.

Yuno then looked surprised, "Wait you and Noelle" he said, Asta nodded.

"Yuno doesn't need a girl he has me" said Bell who was hiding Yunos head.

"That's not how it is" said Yuno calmly. But before someone could speak they heard Mimosa yell.

"YOURE WHAT" she yelled.

Asta and Yuno went to the alleyway where Mimosa and Noelle were. When they got there they saw Mimosa looking at both Asta and Noelle surprised.

 _Flashback:_

Noelle brought Mimosa to an alleway.

"Why were you two holding hands" asked Mimosa?

"Just listen okay, you remember when you told me you had that feeling for him" said Noelle, Mimosa nodded and blushed remembering when she told Noelle how she felt about Asta.

"Mimosa I love him" said Noelle.

"You what" said Mimosa surprised.

"Yes, when we went on a mission a few days ago he told me he loved me aswell and now we're together" said Noelle.

"YOURE WHAT" Mimosa yelled.

 _Flashback end:_

Mimosa looked sad as she looked at Asta and Noelle, "Well I'm happy for you two" she said smiling a little.

Yuno walked over to Mimosa and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay" said Yuno.

Mimosa smiled looking up at Yuno, "Thank you Yuno" she said. Yuno smiled at her.

Asta and Noelle were about to walk off when Noelle looked back at them, "Hey Yuno" said Noelle, Yuno looked at her as she looked back at him and Mimosa, "I'm sure Asta will be the wizard King before you " she said smiling.

Asta looked surprised but felt happy, Yuno just simply smiled, "I wouldn't expect nothing less from the woman who loves him" he said.

When they were far away Asta gave Noelle a quick kiss on the lips, this caused her to blush, "Thanks" said Asta.

Noelle smiled and held his hand, "I only spoke the truth" she said.

The two of them walked further down the town when they were about to pass a bar Asta recognised two familiar faces. "Hey isn't that Magna and Vanessa" he said pointing to the window.

The two of them looked through the to window to see their fellow magic Knights Magna and Vanessa sharing a drink, they were then both surprised to see Vanessa wrap an around Magna.

"WHAT" they both thought.

The two of them walked into the bar, "Hey Asta" said Magna waving at him.

"Hey you two how did your date go" said Vanessa smiling as Noelle sat down on the stool next to her.

"Really well, what's with you two" said Noelle.

"This guy finally told me how he felt" said Vanessa wrapping an arm around Magans head and bringing him closer.

Asta was about to sit down when he looked out the bars window again to see a jewellery store across from them, but what he noticed on the display were rings.

"Uh I'll be right back" said Asta walking out of the bar.

"So, Magna I didn't notice you had feelings for Vanessa" said Noelle.

"I know right, I didn't know either" said Vanessa smiling.

"Yeah, it's actually the reason Luck has been annoying me these past few days, so I thought I would tell her to get him to stop annoying me about telling her how I feel " said Magna rubbing the back of his head.

Asta walked back into the bar, "Hey Noelle, it's getting close to the time we're suppose to be meeting up with captain Yami for a lift back" said Asta.

"Right, hey you two coming back aswell" said Noelle standing up.

"Sure" said Vanessa. But before they left Vanessa noticed Asta put a small blue box in his pocket before Noelle walked over to him. She smiled knowing what it is.

The four of them headed back to the magic knight headquarters, when they got there they saw Yami, Charlotte and Finral. Finral looked down, meaning he mustn't have gotten a date.

"Hey you two heading back aswell" said Yami looking at Magna and Vanessa.

"Yes sir" said Magna saluting.

"Finral, time to surpass your limits and bring us all back and Charlottle is coming with us by the way" said Yami.

Finral looked up surprised, "The captain of the blue rose Knights will be staying at the black Bulls headquarters" he said.

"Yeah, I have something to announce tommorrow morning by the way" said Yami calmly.

Finral opened up a portal back to the black Bulls headquarters. The group of the black Bulls knight, their captain and the captain of the blue rose Knights went through the portal. When they walked through the entrance of headquarters Noelle rembered something.

"Magna, Vanessa" she said to the two of them, "This place actually can detect when members become a couple, so you now have a new room together on another floor" said Noelle.

"Its not that hard to find, there should be a sign with your names on it" said Asta.

Vanessaa smiled, "Well looks like we're going to be sharing a room together, that going to be a problem" she said grabbing Magnas arm and getting close to him.

"No, not at all" said Magna smiling.

That night in Asta and Noelles room, Noelle was getting ready for bed and when she wasn't looking Asta put the small blue box into one of the drawers near the bed.

"Hopefully she saids yes" thought Asta as he closed the drawer. In the blue box was a ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: A proposal and a battle is set**

In the black Bulls headquarters, inside Asta and Noelles room, Noelle opened her eyes to surprising sight. She sat up, her eyes opened wide seeing Asta on one knee holding a small blue box.

"Asta" said Noelle trying to stay calm.

"I know it's a little early, but when I leaned what marriage meant, to spend your life with the person you love, it's clear to me that I want to spend my life with you, I love you Noelle" said Asta seriously, opening the lid of the small blue box. Inside was silver ring with a blue gem attached to it.

Noelle put her hands over her mouth, as tears appeared in her eyes.

"So, Noelle, will you marry me" asked Asta smiling, "Please say yes" he thought.

Noelle put down her hands, she nodded smiling as tears of joy.

"Is that a yes" asked Asta.

"Of course it is" said Noelle jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Asta smile hugging her back feeling happy. Noelle looked at him smiling and lifted up her left hand, "Can I have the ring" she said.

"Yeah of course" said Asta taking the ring out of the box and placing it on one of her fingers.

Noelle smiled looking at the ring and then kissed Asta. When they stopped kissing, Noelle looked at Asta, "I love you" she said hugging him again.

The two them got dressed and walked outside their room.

"Hey morning you two" said a male voice.

The two of them looked to see Yami and Charlotte coming out of the pathway to the bath house, in only towels.

"Good morning captain" said Asta.

"Make sure not to go anywhere today, come on we better get ready" said Yami putting an arm around Charlottes shoulder. When they were heading to their room, Charlotte could have seen something shine on Noelles left hand.

Asta and Noelle reached the main floor of the headquarters, mostly everyone was up, the two of them sat down on one of the couches. Asta put an arm around Noelles shoulder and the two of them just smiled at each other.

"Well good morning you two, you look happy" said Magna walking over to them smiling.

"You could say that, should we tell them" Asta asked Noelle smiling?

"Maybe wait till everyone else is hear" said Noelle smiling.

"Wait, what are you two talking about" Magna asked confused.

"Hey everyone time to pay attention" said Yami from up the stairs.

Everyone looked to see Yami and Charlotte up the stairs.

"Good morning captain Yami" said Magna saluting.

"Alright, Charlotte here is going to be joining the black Bulls" said Yami walking down the stairs and saying the words like it was normal.

There was few moments of silnce before everyone in the room yelled, "WHAT".

"But what about the blue rose Knights" asked Noelle?

"I chose a new captain before I left, I chose Sol, she didn't take it really well and it seemed she will have a few things to say about it still" said Charlotte remembering the moment when she told her.

"Is there another reason why you left, if you don't mind me asking" said Vanessa.

Charlottes luck then turned serious, "They didn't seem to accept the fact that Asta was the one who defeated the bandits" said Charlotte.

"Wait what" said Magna looking annoyed.

"It's not surprising, doesn't most of the women in the blue rose Knights believe that women are more better then men" said Charmy eating a piece of meat.

"Yes, but once I saw what Asta is capable of, my opinion completely changed, this caused some disagreements, I wasn't happy with them so I left" said Charlotte.

"Well thanks for speaking up for him" said Noelle smiling.

"It's no problem, but I could see something shine from your left hand earlier" said Charlottle pointing to Noelles left hand.

Noelle smiled and looked at Asta, "They were going to see it sooner later" he said. Noelle then lifted up her left hand, showing everyone the silver engament ring.

The yells from earlier were nothing compared to the yells from the female members of the black Bulls, even Grey had changed into her normal form and Vanessa yelled, "I KNEW IT".

"Who knew you had it in you Asta" said Magna messing with Astas hair.

"Congratulations" said Grey hugging Noelle.

"Thanks" said Noelle smiling. But Grey then realised she was in her normal form and quickly hid behind the couch embarrassed.

"Well congratulations" said Vanessa walking over to Noelle.

"Yeah, how did you know he was going to do it though" Noelle asked her?

"I saw him put a box into his pocket yesterday before we left" said Vanessa smiling.

Yami then walked over to Asta, he had a serious look on his face, "Uh yes captain" said Asta.

Yami placed a hand on his shoulder, then laughed like the day he chose to let Asta join the black Bulls, "I was right to choose you to join this squad, but" he said now looking at both Asta and Noelle, "Yorue both going to have to surpass your limits to work together" he said smiling.

"Yes captain" said both Asta and Noelle.

"Well besides this, it's time we made you an official member" said Vanessa looking at Charlotte, strings appeared above Charlotte that quickly formed into a black bull rhobe. The rhobe then went onto Charlotte, "Now for the final touch" said Vanesssa waving her wand and Charlotte cape turned black with yellow outlines.

"Thank you" said Charlotte smiling.

"Well I guess it's time to celebra" but before Yami could finish his sentence the entrance to the headquarters was blasted open. All the members looked to see an earth golem and on its head was Sol and she didn't look happy.

"Captain, it's time to come back" she said with angry tears in her eyes.

"Sol, what are you doing here" said Charlotte walking outside.

"Hey I don't like people destorying my headquarters" said Yami with a bored expression.

"Shut up, you are not worthy enough to be with her" said Sol looking angryrily at him.

"You have no right to choose who I get to be with" said Charlotte starting to feel annoyed.

"Well it's lucky I'm not the only who has a problem with the black Bulls" said Sol looking towards the woods. Three people emerged, it was Nozel, Solid and Nebra Silva. Noelles older siblings.

"What are you doing here" said Noelle looking worried.

"We came to see if what he heard was true and it seems its true" said Nebra smiling, noticing Asta was standing close to Noelle.

"First you couldn't control your magic, now you date a commoner" said Solid laughing.

"You call yourself royalty, being with someone like him, we also heard you fell into a trap early into a mission and you call yourself a magic Knight" said Nozel looking annoyed.

Noelle started shaking, but also she felt annoyed as her fists clenched. She then looked surprised as the sound of a grimaoire opening near her and she turned to see Asta taking out his big Anti magic sword. He stood in front of the other black Bulls with it.

"You better shut up now, if you know what's good for you" said Asta with an angry look on his face.

"It seems he's trying to speak up for her" said Nebra smiling.

"So you still haven't learnt your lesson, have you" said Solid opening his Grimaoire and water appeared in the air. It formed into a water bullet and shot towards Asta.

"Please no" said Noelle.

Asta just simply used the flat side of his sword and sent the water bullet flyng away. It went flying past Solid hitting a tree nearby.

"Apologise to Noelle now" said Asta pointing his sword at them.

A magical aura started to surround Nozel as he stepped forward, "Do you intend to fight us with that power" said Nozel.

Asta closed his eyes, raising his sword in the air and the right side of his body turned black, with one black wing coming out of his black. The right side of his face also turned back, "For Noelle yes" he said readying his sword.

The members of the black Bulls looked worried, Asta would only take this form if he was being serious.

Yami walked over to Asta and his magical aura started to surround him aswell, "I won't have you talking bad about my people Nozel" said Yami seriously.

"Do you intend to fight me Yami" said Nozel seriously.

"No, but this isn't the place to settle our problems" said Yami making his magical aura vanish, "Lets settle this tommorrow where the magic Knights exam takes place" he said.

Nozels magic aura vanished aswell as he nodded, "Very well, will you be the one fighting me" asked Nozel?

"No I have my own fight to deal with" said Yami looking at Sola who made her earth golem fall apart.

"Yami you don't have to" said Charlotte.

"Hey a mans gotta defend his woman doesn't he" said Yami smiling at her, Charlotte blushed but smiled, Yami then looked back at Nozel, "You will be fighting my new 2nd in command" said Yami pointing at Asta who's right side of his body went back to normal.

Some of the members of the black bulls looked surprised, "Very well, but there will be conditions" said Nozel.

"What are they" said Asta as his big anti magic sword went back into his grimaoire.

"If I win you leave the clover kingdom" said Nozel.

Asta looked shocked, "If I lose, I can't become the wizard King", he looked over to Noelle, "No I have to do this" he thought. "Alright" said Asta. Most of the black Bulls looked surprised, Noelle put her hands over her mouth, "But if I win, you apologise to Noelle" he said looking serious.

Nozel just nodded and started walking away with Solid and Nebra. Sol was about to wak away when she looked back at Yami, "The same goes for you asswell, I win you leave" she said.

"Then it's good thing I won't lose" said Yami calmly, which caused Sol to look angry as she walked away.

"Magna, you mind staying outside to help me train" asked Asta?

"Yeah sure man" said Magna seriously.

Later in the night, Asta was outside practicing duel wielding his anti magic swords by hitting Magans fire balls. Noelle was in the bath house, on the floor where the couples slept. She looked sad, "He has to win, I can't lose him" she thought.

Noelle smiled looking at the ring on her left hand, "It's very nice" said a female voice

Noelle looked up seeing it was Charlotte who spoke.

"Thank you" said Noelle smiling. Chalotte then got in the water aswell, "Are you feeling worried" she asked?

"'No, you want to know why" Charlotte asked smiling?

"Sure" said Noelle.

"I believe that he can win, you should believe in Asta aswell, that will make him feel stronger" said Charlotre. Noelle nodded.

After her bath Noelle walked into her and Astas room wearing a towel, when she walked in she smiled seeing Asta at the desk writing a letter and he was only wearing his pants after his training.

"You writing to the church" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm also telling them were getting married, if that's okay" said Asta looking at her.

"Of course" she said kissing him. She walked over to her wardrobe when she stopped, "Asta I know you're going to win" she said.

"Hey is everything alight" he said finishing the letter and walking over to her.

She looked at him, "If you lose, I just want you to know I'll go with you" said Noelle with tears in her eyes.

Asta hugged her, she blushed because she only had a towel on, "Don't worry, I'm definitely going to win, how else will I become the wizard King" he said smiling at her.

"I believe in you" said Noelle smiling.

"Thanks, hearing that from you makes me feel stronger" said Asta smiling at her. The two of them kissed, "I love you Noelle" he said.

"I love you too" she said hugging him, then she got dressed into her night clothes.

Asta put on a shirt before he went to lye down in bed, Noelle lyed down next to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as she fell asleep. Asta smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, he kissed her forhead, "Don't worry, I won't lose" he whispered to her before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Yami vs Sol, Asta vs Nozel**

Asta had woken up around the time he would get up for his morning training. He was about to get up when he felt someone grab his left hand. He looked to see it was Noelle.

"Hey, it's a little early to get up" said Asta looking at her.

"Just stay for a little while longer, please" she said looking at him as if she would be upset if he didn't.

Asta noticed the look in her eyes and just nodded. He lyed back in bed and put his arms arms around her.

He move his hand through her hair as she got close to him, "You know your hair is nice when you let it down" he said smiling.

Noelle blushed, "Thanks" she said smiling.

After a while Noelle had fallen back asleep. Asta kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed. He walked into the training arena outside headquarters. Opening his grimaoire, he retrieved his two anti magic swords and started swinging them.

After swinging his sword at one of the trees. He started to breathe in and out from the training. He looked at his big anti magic sword, "Since he's a magic knight captain, I'll have to use that form, I must be able to control it" he thought looking determined.

"Hey" said a voice from behind him. Asta looked behind him to see Yami.

"Good morning captain" said Asta.

Yami walked over to him, "You ready to prove yourself" he said seriously. Asta nodded, "Good remember your going up against a magic knight captain, it's time to surpass your limits" he said.

"I know sir" said Asta.

"Here how about I help you train" said Yami smiling.

"What" said Asta looking surprised.

Yami took out his sword and his grimaoire opened. Asta jumped back as Yami braught down his sword and a black energy started coming down. Asta swung his small anti magic sword cutting the magic energy. Then before he could blink Yami was running towards him with his sword pointing at him.

Asta tossed away his small anti magic sword, he held his big anti magic sword sideways as Yami sword hit the flat side of his sword. Yami was then sent flying back and into a tree.

Asta looked surprised, "Captain are you alright" he asked?

Yami simply looked up and started laughing, "If this is what your like without that form, then Nozel doesn't stand a chance" he said.

Asta then started laughing aswell. Not far away leaning against a tree was Charlotte smiling. Not long after the members of the black Bulls stood at the entrance of headquarters as Finral opened a portal to the capital. They walked though the portal where they appeared at the entrance of the arena where the magic Knights entrance exam is held.

When the black Bulls walked in, Sol was standing in the arena, Nozel, Solid and Nebra were not far from her.

"Are you ready to begin" said Nozel.

"Yeah I'm ready, how about you Asta" said Yami with a calm expression.

"Yes captain" said Asta looking serious.

The black Bulls stood on one side of the stands while Nozel, Solid and Nebra stood at the others side where the captains would sit during the entrance exam.

"Just try to go easy on her" said Charlotte looking at Yami.

Yami just smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill her" he said.

Yami walked down of the arena, he saw Sol standing there with her fists clenched and an angry look on her face.

"She must have seen that kiss" he thought, "Listen, I'm only going to say this once, give up" he said.

"No, after I win Charlotte will have no choice to return to the blue rose Knights when your gone" said Sol as her grimaoire opened.

"Have it your way" said Yami taking his sword out and his grimaoire opened.

"Earth magic, golem" said Sol and emerging from the ground was an earth golem, "You won't win" she said as the golems right fist started heading towards Yami.

Yami then brought his sword down and cutting the golems right arm off. Sol looked shocked and then turned back to determined as the golems left fist started heading towards him. Yami just smiled as he brought his sword down, this time with back energy cutting off the left side of the golem completely. Leaving just the head and middle of the the body.

Sol started to shake as she didn't know what to do. But Yami just smiled as he jumped towards the rest of the golem cutting its head off and sending her flyng into the air. She landed on the ground as the rest of the golem fell apart. Sol was about to get up when Ymai pointed his sword at her face.

"I give up" said Sol looking down.

Yami put his sword away, "Listen, you shouldn't feel down, you should focus on being a captan for your squad, Charlotte chose you for a reason, don't let her down and try to surpass her" he said smiling.

Sol started to shake, but then she looked towards the stands where Charlotte stood and said with tears in her eyes, "Charlotte, I won't let you down" she said with a determined look on her face.

Charlotte smiled, "I know you won't" she thought nodding at Sol.

Yami walked back up to the stands,"Alright Asta, you're up" he said.

Asta nodded, he was about to walk to the stairs that would lead or the arena when, "Asta wait" said Noelle.

Asta turned around when Noelle rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Asta felt surprised, but kissed back.

Noelle then leaned her forhead against his, "Good luck" she said smiling.

"Thanks" said Asta smiling and he walked to the steps. Asta walked to the arena where Nozel stood on the other said with a calm expression on his face.

"This will be over quick" said Nebra smiling.

"The kid never should have agreed to the fight" said Solid.

The black Bulls looked annoyed from what they were saying, "Hey Asta don't listen to those two" said Magna.

"Yeah your better then them" said Vanessa.

"Your not going to lose to him" said a different voice. The black Bulls looked to see it was Yuno who spoke. Mimosa was also with him.

Asta recognised his voice looked up to the stands, "Yuno" he said.

"How can you be my rival if you leave the kingdom and lose to him" said Yuno smiling.

Asta just smiled, "Your right, I won't lose" he said with a determined look on his face as he looked towards Nozel.

"Why did you come here" asked Noelle?

"We were walking through the kingdom when we heard some blue rose Knights talking about it" said Mimosa smiling.

"Well it looks I'm not the only late arrival" said a a different voice.

The members of the black Bulls and the two members of the golden dawn looked to see the wizard King Julius smiling at them.

The members of the black Bulls and the two member so the golden dawn looked surprised to see the wizard King. However Yami looked calm, "Shouldn't you be off doing work" he said.

"Yes well technically I'm doing work" said Julius rubbing the back of his head, "But I don't want to miss Nozels Mercury magic going against Astas anti magic" he said smiling at the arena.

"Of course" thought Noelle, Mimosa and Yuno.

Nozel opened his grimaoire, "Mercury magic, storm" he siad as multiple pieces of Mercury appeared above Asta and started heading towards Asta.

Asta opened his grimaoire taking out his small anti magic sword and hit each piece of metal. He then saw the page of Nozels grimaoire change, "Mercury magic, bullet" he said. As a giant piece of round Mercury shot toward Asta at Quick speed.

"I don't have enough time, I'll have to use this one" said Asta rushing towards it and cut the piece of mercury in half.

Nozel started looking annoyed, he then sent smaller pieces of mercury straight towards Asta. Luckily Asta had taken out his other antic magic sword and with his other sword he cut each piece of mercury to pieces.

Asta then looked to see another, big round piece of mercury heading towards him and he used his big anti magic sword to cut it in half.

But after he cut it he saw a smaller version of it heading towards him, "No I can't dodge it" Asta thought as it hit him in the chest, he was sent flying back and landed on his back.

"ASTA" yelled Noelle.

"Come on get up" said Yuno.

"Come on, you can't give up" said Magna.

Asta tried to sit up, "I'm not done yet" he said.

"You should just give up" said Nozel as he stepped forward, "Like Noelle, you should have just died, how can you hope to become wizard King with that power" he said with a calm expression.

Astas eyes opened wide, he stood up holding his big anti magic sword, the smaller one went back into his Girmaoire that was flying near him, "You are, GOING OT TAKE THAT BACK" he yelled his last few words as the right side of his body turned black. He then jumped towards Nozel and slashing his right side before he flew past him.

Nozel looked angry seeing the cut in his side, he turned around only seeing Astas big anti magic sword, "Where did he go" he said annoyed.

"Right here" said Asta, Nozel looked towards where Asta voice came from. He looked to see Asta fly towards him as he punched him right in the face with his right fist. Nozel was sent flying into one of the columns, damaging it. Nozel sat on the ground as Asta landed on the ground.

Picking up his big anti magic sword he started walking towards Nozel.

"Haha, leave it to him to do something like that" Yami said while laughing.

Asta reached Nozel pointing his sword at him, Nozel looked up at Asta who had an angry look on his face.

"How is this possible" said Nebra looking shocked.

"How can a commoner have this much power" said Solid.

Nozel looked annoyed, but he looked down, "I can't continue fighting, you win" he said annoyed.

"Now, do what I asked" said Asta still holding up his sword.

Nozels looked towards where Noelle was standing in the stands, "I'm sorry, clearly I underestimated his power" he said.

Noelles face then looked serious, "Let me make this perfectly clear, I maybe from the royal family, but Iam now Noelle of the black Bulls and" she said raising her left hand in the air, making sure everyone could see her engagement ring, "The fiance to the black Bulls second in command" she said.

Asta smiled, Mimosa looked shocked but felt happy, Yuno just looked calm, Julius smiled.

"I now believe that someone like you Asta, will surpass me" Julius thought smiling.

Asta put his big anti magic sword back into his Grimaoire. The right side of his body turned back to normal. He looked behind him to see the black Bulls, then Yuno and Mimosa approach him. Noelle was the first who reached him and she hugged him.

"I knew you could do it" she said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thanks" said Asta hugging her back.

"Way to go, you took down a magic knight captain" said Magna smiling.

"Yeah but it looks like he wasn't the only one who got damaged" said Vanessa.

Asta and Noelle looked confused, but then Asta saw the hole in his shirt that was made form when that piece of mecury that hit him.

"Well done, oh and congratulations" said Mimosa.

"Thanks" said Noelle as Asta wrapped an arm around her.

"Well if you love someone, you should spend your life with them" said Asta smiling.

"Congratulations" said Julius.

"Uh wizard King sir" said Asta surpsied to see the wizard King there, "You were watching" he asked?

"Yes, I was very impressed" said Julius smiling, his look then turned serious, "Listen, I originally came here to get you, someone from the diamond kingdom arrived in the capital earlier today looking for you" he said.

"The diamond kingdom" thought Asta and Noelle.

The wizard King brought Asta, Noelle, Yami and Charlotte to the place where they once held two members of the midnight sun. The rest of the black Bulls returned to headquarters. Nozel, Solid and Nebra went back to their headquarters. Yuno and Mimosa went back of the golden dawn headquarters. When they entered the room a man was tied to a wooden pole on the ground.

The man looked up as Julius, Asta, Noelle, Yami and Charlotte entered the room.

Asta recognised the man, there were 3 gems on his forhead, "Mars" said Asta surpsied.

"Asta I need your help" said Mars.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey everyone I just have to warn you before reading this chapter, there's a spoiler to something that happens in the manga.**

 **Part 8: Another rescue mission**

In a dungeon inside the clover kingdom capital. The members of the black Bulls, the currnent wizard King we're standing in front of a magic knight from the diamond kingdom, this was Mars, Asta and Noelle had met him when they entered their first dungeon. But long ago they worked together to help save the home of the witches and help save the woman Mars cared about.

"Mars, what are you doing here" said Asta, then he noticed some injurys on his body, "What happenned" he said.

"I was told he came to the capital perfectly fine, but one of the magic Knights who's in charge of guarding the capital thought he was going to attack, luckily I arrived in time before something worse happened" said Julius.

"Well we are enemys with the diamond kingdom" said Yami.

"I'm not here on their orders, I left" said Mars.

"Why did you leave" asked Noelle?

"After we last met, I thought I could change things, but I was wrong, before I knew it the commanders started trying to gain more power in the kingdom" said Mars.

"So their trying of overthrow the King" said Julius with a serious look.

"I don't know, when I realised I couldn't do anything I decided to go check on Fana, I heard she had gotten a home here in the clover kingdom, but" said Mars who started to shake while looking angry.

"If I might ask, who is this Fana" said Charlotte.

"Back when we went to the witches village to get a cure for Astas arms, the eye of the midnight sun attacked, she was one of them" said Noelle.

"Are you saying there was a member of the eye of the midnight sun in the kingdom" asked Yami seriously looking at Noelle?

"No she wasn't a member, she was being possessed and luckily Mars was able to bring her back" said Asta.

"So a spirit possessed her" said Julius.

"Looked like it, once Asta started asking questions about her past during the battle, it looked like what ever was controlling her started to struggle" said Asta.

"She wasn't at her home when I checked, the eye of the midnight sun took her" said Mars looking angry.

"Wait what" said Noelle.

"By the time I reached the village, it was almost completely destroyed, I was able of find a survivor saying the eye of the midnight sun attacked them and that he saw someone walking away with a woman" said Mars.

"Asta, would you do the honours of freeing him" said Julius.

"Yes sir" said Asts as his Grimaoire opened, taking out his small anti magic sword and cut the magic ropes that tied Mars to the wooden pole.

"You believe me" said Mars surprised that the wizard King believed him

"It's a good thing you came here, I had just recied a report that a village was attacked by the eye of the midnight Sun and it just so happens that I was able of find out a location of where the midnight could be" said Julius.

"If that's true we need to get going" said Mars.

"Now hold on, we're not sure how many members will be there, so it's just gonna take a few more people than just you and Asta" said Julius.

"I would have gone with them" said Noelle.

The group then went to the Wizards kings office, "I hope you understand the seriousness of what your about to do, we have an opportunity to get read of the eye of the midnight sun" said Julius.

"Sir, with all due respect he came here to ask me to help him save Fana" said Asta siriously.

Julius just smiled, "I understand Asta, that's why I said we need more people, your objective will be to work with Mars, Noelle and two others to rescue her" said he said, "Yami, Charlotte and one other will deal with the eye of the midnight sun" he said.

"Wait so who are the three others" asked Charlotte when the door to the office opened.

"Hello everyone" said Mimosa walking in with Yuno.

"Mimosa" said Noelle surprised.

"Uh the golden dawn, if I remember correctly I called for your captain aswell" said Julius.

"Sorry, he said he had some business to take care of, but someone else will be joining us" said Yuno.

Then Klaus walked into the room, "Hello everyone" he said.

"Klaus" thought both Asta and Noelle.

Julius just had a wondering look on his face as he thought, "Just what business could he have at this moment".

"Uh Asta, it's good of see you again, I hope your doing well" said Klaus.

"Yeah I'm doing alight" said Asta rubbing the back of his head smiling.

Klaus then looked at Noelle, "Also congratulations on your engament" said Klaus.

"Thank you Klaus" siad Noelle.

"Now I heard you fought against a magic knight captain, are you sure you'll able to travel" Klaus asked looking at Asta.

"No I should be fine" said Asta.

"Alright you know your mission, one team is to fight the eye of the midnight sun and the other is to rescue a hostage" said Julius.

The group of black Bulls, golden dawn members and Mars left the capital. When they were walking through a forest.

"I don't see why we didn't travel by my magic" said Klaus pushing up his glasses.

"It's nice to go for a walk" said Yami bored.

Yuno and Mimosa were walking side by side, Yuno then looked to his right seeing a boar with fire on its head, "Look out" said Yuno grabbing onto Mimosa and pushing her to the ground as the boar went past them.

"Are you two alright" said Klaus.

"Yes we're fine" said Yuno and then looking down at Mimosa, "Are you alright" he asked her.

"Uh yes" said Mimosa who was blushing seeing Yuno above her. Yuno then realised the position they were in and quickly stood up.

"Hey what's going on here" siad Bell at Yunos shoulder looking annoyed.

"It's coming back" said Noelle seeing the boar in the trees.

Then quickly Yami stabbed the boar in the side with his sword, it looked back at Yami before Asta appeared above it and hit it on the head with his big anti magic sword. The boar then fell onto the ground dead.

"Well that takes care of that" said Yami.

When they continue walking Noelle then started walking next to Mimosa, "Hey are you alright" Noelle asked her?

"Uh yes I'm fine" siad Mimosa looking towards Yuno who was talking with Asta ahead of them.

Noelle then noticed where Mimosa was looking and smiled, "Well it seems someone has a new crush" she whispered so only Mimosa would hear her.

"What" siad Mimosa looking embarrassed while her face went red.

Noelle laughed a little, "Hey it's okay" she said.

Eventually they reached the end of the forest, they stood on top of a hill looking towards amsmall old castle, it was surrounded by a big wall.

"You see those people on the wall" said Charlotte.

"It seems, their members of the eye midnight Sun" said Klaus seriously.

Mimosa used her magic to create an illusion of the castle, "It doesn't seem there's this many people here" she said pointing to the dots on the illusion.

"Then this isn't probably their main base" said Yami looking annoyed.

"Wait look at this" said Mars pointing to the main hall of the castle, there were only two dots.

"This could be who evers in charge and the other person must be" said Noelle.

Mars then had a look of realisation of face, he then looked at the castle with anger in his eyes, "Fana" he said opening his grimaoire and his giant diamond armour started to surround him. He then started running towards the castle.

"WAIT" yelled Asta running after him and his grimaoire opened taking out his big anti magic sword.

"Asta wait" said Noelle about to run after him when Yami put his hand in front of her.

"That look in that diamonds Knights eyes, I have only seen that look once in someone else's eyes" said Yami.

"Where have you seen it" asked Klaus?

"Asta, he had that look after he realised Noelle was taken" said Yami.

Noelle then wondered how Asta must have felt when she was taken, "You better stay safe" she thought with a determined look as she ran with the others towards the castle.

Asta caught up with Mars as they got closer to the wall, the members of the eye of the midnight sun on the wall seeing Mars and Asta.

Mars noticed the two of them, "Asta" said Mars.

"Yeah I see them" said Asta as Mars used his armours left hand and picked up Asta. He threw Asta towards the wall and he stretched out his word hitting one of the members and hitting the other one.

Mars busted through the wall nearby and starred fighting the members that were near the entrance of the castle. Asta jumped down to the ground and starting fighting aswell.

"Asta I can take care of this, find Fana" said Mars.

"Got it" said Asta looking at the side of the castle noting a side door. He noticed a member of the midnight sun readying his grimaoire. But a blast of water sent him flying and Adta looked behind him seeing Noelle with her hands up.

"Let's go" she said as Yami, Chalotte, Mimosa, Yuno and Klous walked past the damaged part of the wall.

Asta nodded as he and Noelle walked to the door. After walking they reached an area above the main hall, inside the room was Fana tied to wooden pole and standing in front of her was man with long hair and Asta caught sight of a familiar symbol on his forhead.

"It's him, their leader, Licht" said Asta looking surprised.

"Their leader" said Noelle.

"I won't ask you again, how did you get free" said Licht.

Fana looked up with tears in her eyes, "Someone I love reminded me of who I truly was" she said.

Licht looked bored then pointed his hand at Fana, "You are of no use to me" he said.

"I want you to focus on getting her out of here" Asta whispered to Noelle.

"What" said Noelle but quickly Asta had jumped toward Licht.

"Hey" he yelled swinging his sword at Licht who quickly jumped out of the way.

"The anti magic boy" said Licht surprised and he pointed his hand at Asta firing beams of light towards him. Asta took out his other anti magic sword and destroyed the beams of light.

Asta headed towards Licht trying to hit him with his swords, but Licht quickly got out of the way again and hit Asta with a beam of light that sent Asta flying into the wall. Astas small anti magic sword was near Lichts feet. He went to pick it up, but the sword quickly went out of his hands and dropped close to Asta. Like the sword was trying to get back to its rightful owner.

"Asta" yelled Noelle after she had freed Fana.

Asta was lying up against the wall with a trail of blood coming from his forehead. Just then the entrance to the main hall burst open showing Mars in his Diamond armour.

"MARS" yelled Fana happily.

"FANA" yelled Mars, then he looked towards Licht angrily, "Why did you take her" he said sending his right first at him, Licht dodge it and send a beam of light at Mars armour destroying it.

Mars fell to the ground seeing Licht in front of him, "Goodbye" said Licht.

"Please no" said Fana with tears in her eyes.

As the beam of light went towards Mars, someone quickly stood in front of Mars taking the hit.

Everyone in the room looked surprised, standing in front of Mars was Asta, his right side turned black and a black wing on his back. He held both his anti magic swords and had angry look on his face, "I've had enough of you" said Asta.

"What is this form" said Licht before firing beams of light at Asta who quickly flew out of the way and towards Licht.

Asta then hit Licht with both of his anti magic swords sending him at the wall at the end of the main hall. Luckily Noelle and Fana were standing near Mars.

A black circle appeared near Licht, a man emerged from it standing next of Licht, it was another member of the eye of the midnight sun who could use teleportation magic.

"Sir, all the other members here have already been defeated, we should leave" he said.

Licht just nodded and another black circle appeared underneath the two of them and they went into it.

Asta was back on the ground as his right side of his body was back to normal, the wing was gone and his two anti magic swords went back into his Grimaoire.

"Asta" said Noelle from behind him, Asta turned around to see Noelle quickly hug him with tears in her eyes, "I'm so glad your alight" she said.

Asta smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks, well done on saving her" he said. Asta and Noelle looked at each other smiling and kissed.

The two of them looked to see Mars and Fana also hugging. The two of them looked at each other.

"I'm so glad you're here" said Fana smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm happy your alright, this time I won't be leaving" said Mars. Then quickly Fana kissed him, making him blush before he kissed back.

After the two of them stopped, Fana looked at Mars smiling, "I love you" she said.

Mars smiled aswell, "I love you too" he said before hugging her again.

The four of them went otisidd where Yami, Charlotte, Klaus, Yuno and Mimosa stood. Members of the eye of the midnight sun were on the ground. Noelle asked Mimosa told heal Astas head wound and she did.

"So what are we going or do now" said Fana while Mars had an arm around her.

"Well how about you two come join the black Bulls" said Yami calmly.

Mars loooked surprised, "Would that evan be allowed" he said.

"Why not, you fought along side us and you obviously can't go back to the diamond kingdom" said Yami.

Mars looked at Asta who was standing next to Noelle with an arm around her, he smiled nodding. He then looked at Fana who smiled and nodded. Mars smiled, "Sure" he said.

"By the way, who was in the building" Charlofte asked?

"Oh it was their leader" said Asta.

"What" said Klaus surprised, "You fought against the leader of the eye of the midnight sun" he said.

"Yeah" said Asta like it was normal, Noelle and Mimosa laughed as Klaus still had that surprised look on his face.

"I'll have to bring this up in my report" said Yami.

As they left the Castle and started walking back to the forest. Asta and Noelle were walking at the back of the group.

"Hey Asta" said Noelle, Asta looked at her, "Make sure next time you go running in, make sure I'm with you" she said a little annoyed.

Asta smiled, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. Noelle kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Asta looked at her smiling, "Of course, I love you" he said.

Noelle smiled aswell, "I love you too" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. They continued walking with the group holding hands as they continued walking back to the capital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Final part: The wedding**

 _Three years later_

In the church inside the village where Asta came from. Inside a private room were 3 people, one of them was Noelle who was sitting in front of a mirror wearing a white dress. Sister Lily stood behind her and was getting Noelles hair ready for the ceromony. For the day was the day Asta and Noelle, magic knight from the black Bulls were getting married.

"Your hair looks amazing Noelle" said Mimosa who was sitting in a chair inside the room.

"Yes, your hair looks nice with it down" said sister Lily smiling.

"Well Asta did say he likes my hair down" said Noelle.

"Alright that should do it" said Sister Lily standing back.

Noelle looked at her hair that was down, "It's amazing, thank you Sister Lily" she said smiling.

"Your welcome, thanks again for choosing to have the ceremony here" said Siter Lily.

"Well it seemed right, Asta wanted it to happen here, I thought it seemed right, hey Mimosa you think you and Yuno will have your wedding here when he asks the question" said Noelle smiling at Mimosa who blushed.

A few months after they rescued Fana from the eye of the midnight sun, Yuno had asked Mimosa out on a date and she said yes. The two of them were now dating

"Well he will probably want to, if he wants to I'll say yes since he grew up here" said Mimosa.

"Well when the day comes will be glad to have you" said Sister Lily, "Alright it's almost time, when your ready Noelle" she said walking out of the room.

Mimosa walked out of the room next and Noelle looked at herself in the mirror one more time before walking out of the room.

Noelle stood outside the entrance of the church, "Well you look great" said a male voice, Noelle felt surprised recognising the voice, she looked to see it was Nozel who was smiling.

"Nozel" said Noelle as he walked over to her.

"That soon to be husband of yours is persistent, he said a brother should go to their sisters wedding" said Nozel holding out his arm, "May I have the honor" he asked?

Noelle whipped a tear form her eye, "Of course" she said holing his arm, "Thank you Asta" she thought. The door to the church than opened.

Standing at the fornt was Asta, the priest and Yuno who stood next to Asta as his best man. Noelle smiled seeing at the front of the left row was Solid and Nebra. Sitting to the right at the front row was Yami who was sitting next to Charlotte who had a silver engament ring on her finger.

During this years Star awarding ceremony it was the black Bulls who came first place while the golden dawn came second. Of course Asta was the one who was to thank for most of the stars. After the ceremony Yami surpsied the rest of the black Bulls by proposing to Charlotte who said yes.

Sitting next to Yami and Charlotte was Magna, Vanessa and Mimosa. In the second row was Mars and Fana who now wore the robes of the black Bulls. Since the two of them helped Members of the black Bulls in the past, the wizard King allowed them to join the black Bulls as magic Knights, but they had to work with Asta and Noelle for most of their missions since the two of them knew Mars and Fana the most.

Luck who was sitting next to Grey who was in her normal form. She actually was getting use to being in her original form, mostly because she started dating Luck the year after Mars and Fana joined the black Bulls. She got use to being her original form when Luck said she was beautiful.

Noelle walked next to Nozel as he walked her up the Aisle.

"Wow she's beautiful" thought Asta as Noelle got closer.

Nozel handed Noelle over of Asta, "I'm trusting you" said Nozel.

Asta smiled, "Don't worry I won't let you down" he said. Nozlel nodded. than went to sit with Solid and Nebra.

Noelle held Astas hand as the two of them looked each other in the eye.

"You look beautiful" said Asta.

"Thanks" said Noelle blushing.

The priest wiped a tear form his eye, he was happy to see that Asta had found someone and he was evan more surprised that the woman was royalty.

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today or join these two people, the couple has decided to write their own vows, Asta would you like to start" the priest said.

Asta took a quick breath before speaking, "Noelle, when I was growing up I thought I knew what love is, but it was only when I realised how I felt for you that I knew what it truly was, I love you, I believe with you by my side I'll have the strength to become to the wizard King" he siad smiling.

Noelle smiled, "Asta, when I first met you I saw you as a commoner because I was royalty, but when I saw what you were capable of, I realised you're amazing, it wasn't long after that I fell in love you, it's thanks to you that I gained the confidence to control my magic and I look forward to seeing what happenns in our future" she said smiling.

The members of the black Bulls smiled, but Charlotte, Grey and Mimosa were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Alright then, may we have the rings" said the priest looking at Yuno who nodded and past Asta two golden rings. Asta took the two rings.

Asta place a rings on one of Noelle left fingers. Noelle then took the other ring and put It on one of Astas right fingers.

"Now do you Asta, take Noelle to be your wife" said the priest looking at Asta.

"I do" said Asta smiling and nodding.

"Do you Noelle, take Asta to be your husband" said the priest.

"I do" said Noelle.

"Then I declare you husband and wife, Asfa you may kiss the bride" said the priest.

Asta put his hands on each side of Noelles face and kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The people in the church cheared while Nozel, Solid and Nebra clapped while smiling.

Yami then stood up, "Alright everyone I think it's time to celebrate" he said.

The members of the black Bulls answered by yelling, "YEAH".

Asta and Noelle were the first ones to walk outside of the church, "Hey Asta" said Yuno.

Asta and Noelle looked behind them to see Yuno who was standing next to Mimosa, "I think it's time I give you my wedding gift" he said as his Griamore opened, "Wind creation magic, Sky writing" as he sent a blast of wind into air

Asta and Noelle looked up into the sky to see written in cloud was, "Congratulations to Asta and Noelle".

Mimosa smiled looking at Yuno, "That was a nice thing you did" she said.

"Thanks" said Yuno kissing her.

Not far away from the church standing on a hill was the wizard King Julius, "Congratulations you two" he thought while smiling. He wanted to attend the ceremony in person, but he didn't anyone knowing he skipped out on work again.

At night Asta and Noelle were sitting outside the church while the others were in the church and they were looking into the sky.

"Hey, how are you feeling" said Asta looking at her smiling.

Noelle smiled looking at him, "Happy" she said then kissing him and Asta kissed back. Asta then put an arm around her as they stopped kissing and the two of them continued to look into the night sky. Feeling happy that their with each other.

 **The End.**


End file.
